Theogony 2: The Fall of Zeus
by Boythegreat
Summary: Zeus enrages Hera so much that she switches their gender and causes havoc in the pantheon
1. Zeus's Infidelity

Please note that the **Names in bold: **_I__ndicate who is speaking, and the words in italics indicate what is being said._ Words in normal type indicate narration or extra information.

Theogony 2: 1:1: Zeus' Infidelity

1:1:1 Hera's Rage

After Zeus got Plouto pregnant, **Hera** was pretty mad: _How _dare _you have sex with that Plouto? You have fathered too many children who aren't in our house! _**Zeus:**_ I'm sorry, I'll never do it again! _**Hera: **_You say that every time! Listen, you can play around as much as you want, but you'll have to do it my way! _**Zeus: **_Herrie, I don't know what you mean— _**Hera: **_Vaginize! Phallize! _**Zeus:**_ What __is__ happening__ to __me? _**Hera: **_You __are__ turning__ into a__ woman!_Hera's voice becomes booming and deep, like Zeus's once was. While Zeus is now small and weak, Hera is large and in charge.

Zeus flees to Lake Murkbog, to stay with Plouto, Tantalus, and Plouto's friend, Ploutos.

1:1:2 Plouto Begins the Tumble

In a high pitched voice, **Zeus** says: _I want to be a father to Tantalus, Plouto! _**Plouto** is frightened: _Aughh! Who is this disgrace? _**Ploutos: **_Don't worry, Plouto, I'll throw this pipsqueak into the bog with the Bog People! _**Zeus:**_ Plouto! It's me, Zeus! _Plouto and Ploutos scoff at him. **Ploutos: **_Get out before I throw you into the bog!_ **Zeus** flees and telepathically communicates with his daughter, Athena: _oh, my daughter! This is Zeus. You are so smart! Please tell me how I can redeem myself and earn back my place in the House! _But **Athena **was very wise: _You cannot redeem yourself. You have wronged Hera too many times. Now I am Queen of the Gods with Hera and we will put much stronger laws on men and man-gods, to prevent this from ever happening again. Bye, Father._


	2. Gaia's Ring

Theogony 2: 1:1: Zeus' Infidelity

1:1:1 Hera's Rage

After Zeus got Plouto pregnant, **Hera** was pretty mad: _How _dare _you have sex with that Plouto? You have fathered too many children who aren't in our house! _**Zeus:**_ I'm sorry, I'll never do it again! _**Hera: **_You say that every time! Listen, you can play around as much as you want, but you'll have to do it my way! _**Zeus: **_Herrie, I don't know what you mean— _**Hera: **_Vaginize! Phallize! _**Zeus:**_ What __is__ happening__ to __me? _**Hera: **_You __are__ turning__ into a__ woman!_Hera's voice becomes booming and deep, like Zeus's once was. While Zeus is now small and weak, Hera is large and in charge.

Zeus flees to Lake Murkbog, to stay with Plouto, Tantalus, and Plouto's friend, Ploutos.

1:1:2 Plouto Begins the Tumble

In a high pitched voice, **Zeus** says: _I want to be a father to Tantalus, Plouto! _**Plouto** is frightened: _Aughh! Who is this disgrace? _**Ploutos: **_Don't worry, Plouto, I'll throw this pipsqueak into the bog with the Bog People! _**Zeus:**_ Plouto! It's me, Zeus! _Plouto and Ploutos scoff at him. **Ploutos: **_Get out before I throw you into the bog!_ **Zeus** flees and telepathically communicates with his daughter, Athena: _oh, my daughter! This is Zeus. You are so smart! Please tell me how I can redeem myself and earn back my place in the House! _But **Athena **was very wise: _You cannot redeem yourself. You have wronged Hera too many times. Now I am Queen of the Gods with Hera and we will put stronger laws on men. Bye, Father._


	3. Goddesses' Grudges

Please note that the **Names in bold: **_I__ndicate who is speaking, and the words in italics indicate what is being said._ Words in normal type indicate narration or extra information.  
Also please note that Hera's name changes sporadically, sorry.

Theogony 2: 1:3 Crisis at the Pantheon

1:3:1 Irene's Grace

Irene is a very gracious goddess. One day, **Prometheus**, recently freed by Heracles, came to Irene: _Please, O goddess of peace! Bring my mother and father back from the domain of Tartarus! I will be ever so grateful if you do, and we both share mother Themis! Pity me, for I have just been saved by my hero, Heracles, from that liver-hungry eagle, who ate my liver every day! I will also be eternally grateful if you free my brothers: Atlas and Menoetius. Mount Olympus can hold up the sky. Please heed my beggings of you, for I, a god, have been humbled by my punishment. _**Irene,** stunned by the beggings of Prometheus, said: _I will heed your beggings, my half-brother! _So Irene freed Atlas, Menoetius, Themis, and Iapetus. They all, with Irene, Prometheus, and Epimetheus, and Heracles went to their new house in Rome. All was well.

1:3:2 Gaia's Letter

HeraDeus and **Athena** sit on their lofty thrones: _What will be our first course of action, Heradeus, my Metamorphosed One? _**HeraDeus, Metamorphosed One: **_We shall turn all man-gods except for Apollo, Bacchus, and Prometheus into nymphs. _**Athena:**_ Why not those three,HDMO? _**HDMO: **_Because Apollo is smart, Bacchus brings us wine and fertility, and Prometheus thinks ahead. We need all of that. _**Heradeus: **_Electroencephalographic-G! _**Tartarus Eurysklevei: **_I have a message from Gaia, the Great Pleasure Bring— aa__aa__aa__aaaaaaahhhh! _Tartarus Eurysklevei drops his envelope and runs away as he turns into a nymph. **HDMO:**_ Hahahahahahahahahahhhh! Look at all the man-gods turning into tiny, girly little nymphs!_

* * *

**Iapetus, **Themis, Prometheus, and Apollo are running towards the Pantheon Palace: _Apollo, when you find the bastard that did this to me, I want you to kill them! _**Prometheus: **_I know who it is! We are going to find Hera, whose name is now Hera Deus Metamorphosed One, or HDMO for short. Anyway, she did this to every man-god except for Bacchus, Apollo, and me. Also, Gaia is coming. _**Apollo:**_ We need to find out what is happening! _They arrive at the Pantheon, and HDMO (HeraDeus) is laughing mad with power. **Themis, **gesturing toward Iapetus: _Hera, have you done this?_** HDMO: **_My name is _H-D-M-O, _my darling. And yes, I did turn every man-god except for you two and Bacchus into nymphs. _**Themis **is ready to slap HDMO: _How could you? _**Athena: **_H__ē__d__ē__meo! You should really read that letter from Gaia. _

**Hēdēmeo: **_Yeah, whatever. _Hēdēmeo opens the **Letter **and narrates it:

* * *

_Athena, my associate_

_As you well know, with Zeus, my close colleague, in the throne, I was able to have much influence in the ways of the Pantheon. Unless I have this necessary power, the drasticity of the change your actions will bring to the Pantheon will surely lead to the downfall of the whole world. I, being goddess of the world, would be most affected by this downfall. However, if Zeus were to be restored to the throne, the order of the world and my influence upon it will realign to a its former better existence. I urge you to reinstate Zeus as King of the Gods, for the world's sake. If you do not reinstate him, I will have Tartarus Eurysklevei come personally and take you into his domain. However, if you decide to do neither and give Apollo the place of King of the Gods, I will be merciful and will allow you to live your life as a mortal._

Apollo and the rest overhear this, and his party quietly flees into the Roman Olympopolis to gather an army against HDMO.

Continuing:

_I hope you make a wise decision,_

_Gaia_

* * *

**Hēdēmeo:** _Good thing I nympified Tartarus Eurysklevei._

1:3:3Gaia Plots a Takeover

**Asher Destroyer **rushes in from somewhere outside: _Great Gaia! I have just received intelligence that Tartarus Eurysklevei has been nympified! _**Gaia:**_ Oh my Zeus! I have to get a wellness elixir! _

Gaia ran to get the wellness elixir, but she got lost. She ended up in Japan. Gaia started to have a seizure because of the lack of Tartarus. Just then, an earthquake occurred. Her eyes rolled backward. The earth split in two. Gaia died. The earth burned.

The End

THE MORAL OF THIS STORY IS: DON'T MESS WITH THE EARTH.

THE REAL HOUSEWIVES OF ANCIENT ROME IS COMING SOON!


End file.
